<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidence by yalltookmyusernameideas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622112">Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas'>yalltookmyusernameideas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Breakup, Past Anxceit, deceit is confident in himself, hes a handsome and powerful man who deserves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Virgil breaking up with him, Deceit decides that a glow-up is in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dee let himself be sad for a few days. He let himself cry it out, he let himself scream and be angry. And then he decided that he’d had enough of that, that was a healthy amount of that, he was going to move along now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, one of the great things about being a side was that Deceit could change his appearance at will. And Dee thought a change in appearance was called for. No more baggy clothes to hide behind, No more sulking in an oversized cloak. Dee had an impressive figure and it was about damn time to be proud of that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeled black boots, tight black slacks and a dark grey button up with a particular shine to it, not quite silver, but calling it grey seemed so dull. A much smaller, much lighter caplet with a soft silky texture, always tossed back so it only covered one of his shoulders, a golden rope holding it over his shoulders. Of course, his signature hat, this time with a golden ribbon and a small yet intricate bow to top it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much consideration, Dee decided to grow his hair out, just down to his shoulders. After all, this was shape shifting. If he didn’t like it he could just wish it away. He smirked as he applied dark glossy eyeliner with just the slightest of wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee strutted up to his mirror, vogue-posing and making himself giggle a little, smirking at the way the gold on his hat and caplet accentuated his scales, liking the way the low light of his room made them shine and glisten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Deceit called as he threw open his door and sauntered into their shared commons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, DeeDee?” Remus called from his position, which was hanging upside down off the side of the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus quickly righted himself, wolf whistling and giving a playful smirk, no real intent behind his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy.” Remus commented. “You gonna show Virgey? Let him see what he gave up and what a mistake that was?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit tapped his chin in thought, smirking. Remus got the impression that it was just for show. Dee already had his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I don’t think I will!” Deceit concluded, and Remus cackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee turned to admire himself in the cracked hallway mirror, the one Remus never really explained how he had cracked it, and they’d never bothered to replace it either. He smiled, liking the way he looked in the slightly brighter light of the commons. This was a new look, a new start, a big boost to his confidence. Most importantly, this was for him. Virgil might never see, and while he knew that was unlikely, Dee would’ve been okay with that. Virgil didn’t deserve to see him like this, see him at his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee had been sad, had allowed himself to be sad, had allowed himself time to cry and be angry. Now, though, he was back to himself, feeling better and more confident in himself than ever, ready to take on whatever dilemma Thomas threw his way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may be expanding on this! thank you for reading, you feedback is appreciated! <br/>You can find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>